sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Sanic Works at Pizza Hut: Myths and True Questions
Since the official release date of SWAPH 5 was in 2029, there are myths for a possible SWAPH 6, SWAPH 10, and even an official marathon of each SWAPH. Here are the answers. Myth: SWAPH 6 Result: True SWAPH 6 is actually true. It is said to be released in 2088. Myth: SWAPH 7 Result: Not True Due to a 3 movie gap between SWAPH 6 and SWAPH 10, SWAPH 7, 8, and 9 are not avaliable. Myth: SWAPH 11 Result: Controversy Controversy is known if SWAPH 11 will exist. Only information known: release date is 2252. Myth: SWAPH 10? Result: True The final and 10th part of the SWAPH series concludes in 2101. Myth: Is there a 5th pizza in the first SWAPH? Answer: There is NOT a 5th pizza in Sanic works at Pizza Hut. The only pizza known were sausage, cheese, pepperoni and plain. The 5th has concluded to actually be a combo of all of them, so this has been solved. Proof was morse code found in the secret Episode 181. .... . .-. . / .. ... / .- / ..-. .. ..-. - .... / .--. .. --.. --.. .- / .. -. / ... .- -. .. -.-. / .-- --- .-. -.- ... / .- - / .--. .. --.. --.. .- / .... ..- -, which translates to "THERE IS A FIFTH PIZZA IN SANIC WORKS AT PIZZA HUT" Myth: Was there 3,000 customers? Answer: Morse code in the same episode 181 told us that there was a total of 4,381 customers. .. -. / ... .- -. .. -.-. / .-- --- .-. -.- ... / .- - / .--. .. --.. --.. .- / .... ..- - / - .... . .-. . / .- .-. . / ..-. --- ..- .-. / - .... --- ..- ... .- -. -.. / - .... .-. . . / .... ..- -. -.. .-. . -.. / . .. --. .... - -.-- / --- -. . / -.-. ..- ... - --- -- . .-. ... This roughly translates to "IN SANIC WORKS AT PIZZA HUT THERE ARE 4,381 was in words itself CUSTOMERS" Myth: How many lemons were found in all 180 episodes the 5 movies and the secret episode 181? Answer: There was 152 total lemons, as after Episode 153, they started to dissapear. The last lemon appeared on Movie 2. There was a total of 154 total lemons in total. Myth: What is the size of the planet that this takes place on? Answer: 7,818 km takes place on a life-suiting moon Proof: Again, morse code in Episode ''145 ''when Sanic was taking an order. --... ---.. .---- ---.. > 7818 If we put a comma after the 7 and added "km" to the end, we'd get our answer. The Hardest One: Why is Sanic working at Pizza Hut? Answer: ... .- -. .. -.-. / .-- --- .-. -.- ... / .- - / .- / .--. .. --.. --.. .- / .... ..- - / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / .. - / .. ... / -.-. ..- .-. .-. . -. - .-.. -.-- / ..- -. -.- -. --- .-- -. / .-- .... -.-- .-.-.- / ... --- -- . / - .. -- . ... / .... . / .... .- ... / -... . . -. / ... .... --- .-- -. / - --- / ... . . / ..-. .-.. .- ... .... -... .- -.-. -.- ... / .-- .... . -. / .... . / .-- .- ... / --. . - - .. -. --. / -.. .-. .- .-- -. --..-- / .... . / .-- .- -. - . -.. / - --- / --. . - / .- / .--- --- -... .-.-.- / - .... . / .-. . ... - / .. ... / ..- -. -.- -. --- .-- -. / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / ..-. .-.. .- ... .... -... .- -.-. -.- ... / .-.. .- ... - / .- - / .-.. . .- ... - / ...-- ..... / ... . -.-. --- -. -.. ... .-.-.- There is NOT going to be an answer, so translate this by yourself. Sorry. Trivia Three morse ciphers, along with 25 others, have been discovered in the Pizza Hut ethology. Category:Articles